Gormiti: Reimagining
by valecad10
Summary: My reimagining of the 2018 Reboot of Gormiti: Four kids find the One Tower and learn about the evil Darkans who plan to invade Gorm, they must use the Elemental Bracers to use the power of powerful Gormiti Warriors with the guidance of Ao-Ki, a girl of light. (Contains transformation and all characters have animal appendages while the heroes have Gormiti forms like the originals)


Chapter 1: The One Tower

This is my reimagining of the 2018 Gormiti reboot, it will mostly be the same except it will be similar to the 2008 and 2012 versions with some of their elements: the Heralds now can turn into Gormiti and Ao-Ki might have a bigger role later on. The characters now have animal characteristics like: horns, wings, tails, fur, scales, feathers and claws. Ao-Ki will have a Gormiti form later on but the story is mostly the same.

I don't own Gormiti nor any of its characters, only the ideas for the reimagining and some new elements.

* * *

On the Land of Gorm, somewhere in a peaceful forest, two boys ran around the forest, they looked like they were searching something, one boy had black striped yellow fur, red cat ears and long feline tail, red and black clothing, spiky orange hair and red eyes, the other one had brownish yellow skin, short dark grey horns, spiky grey hair, brown and black clothing, a thick reptilian tail and brown eyes. The boys then stopped to talk.  
"Trek, let's be real for a minute.", the feline boy said to the other boy with a cocky smirk while crossing his arms on the back of his neck as his tail wagged, "Of course the Fire Realm is the best. My bedroom is in a volcano!" He said with a smile. "Plus, we basically rule at everything." He said in cocky way, "Everything." He said again.  
However, unlike the feline boy, Trek seemed not convinced, "Well Riff, your tribe isn't the strongest." He said taking a bite of a Sloggu bar and then he explained, "The Rock Tribe always win every rock throwing tournament, every rock lifting tournament, every rock pushing tournament, every rock pulling tournament." He bit his Sloggu bar again after saying that last part.  
Then out of nowhere, a third boy leaped from the sky and landed on a nearby rock, he has aquamarine fur, wolf ears and tail, red, orange and black clothing, turquoise hair and turquoise eyes. He then replied sarcastically, "Bravo, you can move piles of dirt." He then turned around to look at them with a vain smirk with his fists on his hips, "May I remind you that the Ice Tribe is the smartest minds on the planet." He continued, "Don't you think that our brains trump your brawn?" He told Trek.  
Trek just finished his Sloggu Bar with a not amused face, "I think I'm out of Sloggu Bars" he replied. Riff then replied, "Come on Ikor, even you have to admit, the Fire Gormiti are the coolest!" He said picking up a stick and marking fighter poses, "Keryon rules with his Volcano Lance!" But he was then cut off when he accidentally threw the stick, which Ikor catches and has it on the back of his neck.  
"Yes Riff, your tribe's imaginary friends are so much better than my tribe's imaginary friends" Ikor replied sarcastically. Trek was surprised by that statement "Imaginary? You don't think the Gormiti are real?" He said in a surprised tone, "So why are we looking for their Tower?"  
Ikor later said the following "Because its a dumb tradition", he then pointed the stick like someone is lecturing others, "Every Gormian when he comes of age must go on a quest to find the Fortress of the Gormiti: The beacon of light that keeps the Darkan Lord Voidus at bay" he finished as he then dropped the stick. He then jumped down to the other boys with a sarcastic look and his ears dropped back, "Seriously, doesn't that sound like a fairy tale to you?".  
Then a loud voice boomed around the forest, "Puny Gormians!" The three noticed and they go to battle poses, "You dare question the realness of Lord Voidus?" The voice continued, "Summit to the Shadow Lord of the-" the voice began to sound less menacing and more like someone is trying to sound scary "Shadows!" The voice then cracked into a less menacing tone.  
They realized whose voice it belonged to and they were not amused, "Eron, get down here." Riff said in an annoyed tone to the source of the voice, which revealed himself to be a fourth boy hanging from a branch upside down, he had pale blue feathers, blue eagle wings dangling from his back, black eagle talons clutching the branch, blue, white and red clothing, blue hair and blue eyes.  
"Guys! I totally got you!" He said in a funny tone, "I was like 'Summit'! And you were like 'Oh no'! And I was like-" he later got cut off when he didn't notice his talons letting go of the branch and he fell to the ground with a thud since it was too late to try to fly to stop his fall.  
Ikor was not amused, "I can't believe it, an Ice dweller like me stuck with a Fire cat who thinks he's a hot shot." Riff got annoyed at that statement, "A Rock lizard who thinks with his stomach." Trek was left surprised, "And a Wind bird who thinks he's a comedian." Eron laid on the ground in his stomach and still has a smile on his face while his talons moved up and down and his wings flapped slightly, Ikor then finished his complaining, "Until we find a tower that may not even exist."  
Riff just stepped forward confidently, "Let's find it quick then! Come on!" He said to his friends as he ran to find the Tower, Trek and Eron then followed him, Ikor stood for a while as he gave up with a sigh as he followed them as well.

* * *

Somewhere unknown, a girl was practicing using some light energy from her hands, she has white skin, white and purple feathered dragon wings and tail, white horns, lavender, black and purple clothing, white and purple hair and purple eyes.  
But she later saw the sky, two moons were closing in to the sun, the girl got worried, "An eclipse! But, I'm not ready!" She then ran off to a tower, which is the Tower the boys were looking for, in a room, a beacon of light shone on a pillar, floating above the pillar was a blue crystal sphere, the girl then noticed it's still present, "Okay, the light's still powering the Elestar but...", she then looked up at something, "Tower! What did the prophecy say exactly?", she was responded with a crystal on the wall glowing with a hum as the pillar suddenly rose up and not it was a few inches near the Elestar, it was like the Tower was alive, she smiled at the Tower "Thanks Tower", she then read the ancient writing of the prophecy written on the pillar, "The Return of the Darkans, the Coming of the Heralds" she continued, "On a day without day, the light is without light..."

* * *

"And when the day is back, the Realms will be forever dark!" A booming voice said, it came from a dark being clad in gold, dark turquoise and black armor with long draconic horns along with black and yellow wings and tail with spikes attached. He is Lord Voidus, the Darkan leader. There were purple ghost like beings around the dark castle, the Darkan troopers.  
Voidus then declared to his army their plan, "Darkans! Today Gorm shall be ours!" He said with a evil smirk and his army cheered in triumph. "At last! There's nothing left to eat around here! Not a crumb of energy left!" A Trooper said, "It will be like the old days! Before the Gormiti humiliated Voidus-" another Trooper said, but saying that last detail caused him to be hit and dissolved by an dark energy blast from Voidus.  
"The light that protects Gorm is growing weak! When the moons are perfectly aligned with the sun, I should be able to open a crack in their shield" He said, the dark castle's pillar then lowered back to the ground as a large Darkan walked into the throne room, he was a dark turquoise Darkan with yellow and black armor, but the most notable feature was the large yellow and black gauntlets on his fists and a yellow and black helmet with long rhino horns covered the top half of his head and eyes, he bowed to his master with a gauntlet arm on the ground with a thud.  
"Gredd, bring me back their precious Elestar. It's energy will break the barriers between our two worlds and then we will leave Darkor and invade Gorm!" He commanded Gredd with a roar, "I will not fail you Lord Voidus." Gredd accepted the command with a smirk.

* * *

The boys continued running through the forest while Eron is flying in the same speed but Trek is struggling to catch up with them "Are we there yet?" He panted, "We've been running forever!" He said as he kept trying to catch up, "What part of 'No one ever found that Tower, it's a legend' don't you understand?" Ikor said annoyed still not believing the Tower is real, "I heard that some kids looked for the Tower for over five years! And never found it!" He said motioning his fingers like he was telling a scary story while he somehow kept flying.  
Unknown to the boys, a unseen panel opened up revealing a blue crystal, it was the Tower looking though the crystal, through it's blue vision, it saw the boys and it seemed they're the ones it was looking for. It glowed to get their attention, no one seemed to notice at first until Riff saw the small glow, he then stopped to look at the source of the glow, "Guys, do you see that?" He said as the others stopped while Eron landed to see where the glow came from, the crystal glowed again and the boys noticed the strange grey and blue gate on an covered area.  
They walked over to the gate and the crystal and they were amazed to find a strange stone wall with the gem embedded on it, "Wow! I never seen anything like this before!" Eron said amazed, Trek noticed some writing on the stone wall below the crystal and recognized it, "Look! Elemental runes!" He told the others as he turned to read the runes "It says, "Only the Chosen ones shall pass" he finished. Ikor seemed annoyed with his ears flattened "This is obviously a prank." He said.  
But then suddenly, the crystal glowed again as the blue glow ran through the blue lines around the gate, the boys looked down in shock but they were cut off when the gate they were standing on lowered into stairs clockwise, when the stairs reached the boys, they all began falling on the stairs and not even Eron had time to fly him and the others to safety as the stairs closed again, the inner stairs seemed deep until they reached the ground which was the outside of a cave, in which they all landed in a pile which had some of their arms, legs, tails and Eron's wings sticking in random directions, then they all gathered themselves up, Riff noticed something and he was amazed at the sight, "Guys! We've found it!" He said with an amazed tone, the others then saw what he noticed and were awestruck as well, "Sottobo!" They said in amazement.  
They were actually seeing the One Tower, the Tower they were looking for until now, they walked towards the Tower and up the ramp as they approached the entrance, "The One Tower..." Ikor said in surprise, "It's real!" He said now realizing the Tower actually existed, Trek tried to push the doors but had trouble doing so as it wouldn't budge, "It-Won't-Move!"He struggled to push it, suddenly, the Tower's crystal glowed as it opened the doors, Trek didn't notice it opening as he fell, "Well, are we going in or are we going in?" Riff said with a cocky smirk as Trek stood back up.  
The boys then walked inside, the Tower was actually larger on the inside as there was the pillar with the Elestar and 4 stone carvings of the 4 Lords of Nature on the wall, the boys looked in wonder, "Is it me or is it bigger inside than outside?" Trek said in surprise.  
But unexpectedly, a humanoid figure made of white light leaped and landed in front of the boys who cry out in surprise, the light humanoid then revealed herself as the light girl wth her wings wide, she then questioned them "Who are you? Why are you here?" She then turned the Tower, "Tower! Get them out of here!" She told the Tower, but in contrast to her expections, the Tower closed the gates instead.  
The girl was shocked by the response to her order, "Tower, I said out, not in" she said annoyed, Riff then noticed something glowing on the stone carvings chests, he smiled in amazement "Are those..." He dashed to the stone carvings, it actually had 4 golden bracers on each carving with a different colored gem each, one red, one turquoise, one yellow and one blue. "The Bracers of the Heralds!?" He said with glee, "Guys look! The Elemental Bracers!" He told his friends, the other boys then approached towards the stone carvings with the Bracers in amazement, only to be stopped by the girl "Nobody touches the Bracers" she said.  
Riff seemed annoyed by her response, "And why should we listen to you?" He said, the girl then introduced herself, "Because I am Ao-Ki, the Guardian of Knowledge" she explained as she walked to the pillar, "When the Gormiti Knights defeated the Darkans many eons ago, they created the Elestar to trap the Darkans in Darkor, the realm of Shadows, if the Elestar ever goes dark, mighty Heralds use those Bracers to summon the power of the Gormiti Knights" she told the story as the boys seemed interested in the story, "And I am the one tasked to guide the Heralds" she finished explaining, but as she finished, the light surrounding the Elestar faded as the Elestar fell to the pillar with a small clank. Eron noticed in surprise, he then turned to Ao-Ki in confusion, "Wait, what was the thing about the thing going dark again?", Ao-Ki realized the Elestar laying on the circle of the pillar, "Oh sottobo..." she said in horror, "No, no, no, no! The Eclipse!" She said in worry looking up at the sky, the moons finished aligning with the sun and the day of the Darkans' return has come.

* * *

The dark castles pillar's light faded, "It is time!" Voidus prepared his plan, "Gorm will be ours!" He said with a roar, his eyes then glowed red as he summoned a portal, despite him struggling to keep it open, he then roared with his wings wide as he charged his portal enough to open up to let one Darkan and some Troopers through, "Now! Bring me the Elestar!" Voidus commanded Gredd as the rhino Darkan along with two Troopers walked and entered the portal, which then collapsed when Voidus fell to his knees in exhaustion, "As the prophecy foretold, when day returns to Gorm, our Darkness will follow." He said with an evil smirk.

* * *

Ao-Ki approached the boys, "You need to go." she told them, "The prophecy said the Heralds should be here already, I need to train them to use the Elemental Bracers and-" she got cut off by strange glows from the Bracers, they all looked up to see the Bracers fly out of the stone carvings and flew towards the boys, they were amazed and eagerly let the Bracers attach to their wrists, then the Bracers let out a bright glow that engulfed the boys. Their bodies then went into a surprising change.  
Riff got engulfed in Fire energy as he began to change, his body grew larger and stronger as his claws grew larger, his fur turned red as black stripes appeared on his body. His hair grew into a fire colored mane with his ears growing longer and feline-like, his feet grew into sharp claws with his tail growing longer and tiger-like, armor attached to his body, he let out a roar as he finished his transformation into a half-lion half-tiger like humanoid.  
Ikor got covered by Ice energy as his body grew taller as ice armor formed on his body, his legs changed to resemble to that of a werewolf's with his feet growing claws, his hair grew longer as ice spikes formed on his head and his ears grew long while pointed like a wolf's, his tail grew longer with gauntlets forming on his arms, he then finished turning into a werewolf-like humanoid.  
Rock energy covered Trek's body as he grew much larger than the other two, his feet grew 3 sharp black claws on each foot, his fists grew larger as his tail grew larger and a spiked mace formed at the tip, his once short horns grew longer as well as his grey hair which became stone-like, once rock armor covered his body, he finished changing into a large dinosaur-like humanoid.  
Eron got covered by Wind energy as his body grew taller while his appearance changed more drastically than the others, his wings grew larger with the wingtips turning red, his talons and legs changed into humanoid eagle legs as his tail feathers grew longer, his nose and mouth changed into a red beak with feathers covering his head, blue armor covered his body, he flew around and landed as he completed his transformation into a humanoid eagle.  
The transformed boys were amazed at their new forms, their bodies are larger, their animal traits are more noticeable and their voices are deeper, but the only sign of their old selves are their unchanged eyes, colors, and the Bracers now changed to fit their new arms. "Check me out, I'm a Gormiti Warrior!" The transformed Riff said in joy and Eron zoomed up to the sky briefly and cheered before he landed.  
Ao-Ki was shocked, "What did you-" she flew to the new Heralds, who were now slightly taller than her, "You can't be Heralds! Or Gormiti Warriors! You're-you were too... small!" She said in disbelief, Riff chucked, "Well, looks like the Bracers think we're big enough." he said with a smirk, he then turned to his friends, "Guys, we're the legendary Heralds of Gorm!" He said raising his clawed fist to the air as Eron does his usual fist pose.  
Ao-Ki scoffed, "And what are your legendary deeds? Finishing up your Sloggu soup for dinner?" she said annoyed, "Well, i always do but..." the transformed Trek got interrupted by a thud at the Tower's doors, the doors were busted open by Gredd, he let out a growl as he jumped and landed a few meters away from the new Heralds and Ao-Ki, the transformed kids and Guardian turned around in shock at the Darkan's arrival.  
"Gormians! Give us the Elestar!" Gredd roared, "Or... do I have to come and get it?" He finished with a evil smirk, "Uh oh, that's a Darkan? It's even bigger and uglier than in the stories!" The transformed Eron said creeped out by the Darkan's appearance, Gredd then began to approach them with the Shadow Troopers following him, Ao-Ki then backed away, "Stay away from him and the Troopers!" She warmed the Heralds while she quickly grabbed the Elestar, the new Gormiti Warriors then prepared for battle, "Don't worry! I'll save us all" Riff said with a confident smile, he then attempted to summon a Gormiti spirit, "By the power of the mighty Bracers, I call Keryon!" He called out as he jumped to punch at the Shadow Troopers, who got out of the way quickly as Riff landed on his feet, "Lord of the Fire Gormiti!" He finished, raising his Bracer up the air, however, nothing happened as his Bracer only let out small sparks, which left Gredd and the Troopers surprised, Riff realized this in shock, "Hey, is this thing broken?" He said then tapping his unresponsive Bracer, "Hello? Calling all Gormiti. Anyone home?" He tried but nothing happened, Gredd and the Troopers laughed at this failed attempt, "Despite your current Gormiti state, you're still too small to be a Herald, Gorm Boy!" Gredd taunted Riff, but then he noticed Ao-Ki was showing Trek how to summon a Gormiti spirit, "And then you do the Rock sign, like this!" She told him showing moving her arms to the Rock sign, "Got it!" Trek agreed as he did the same thing. "Got what?" Gredd said. "The right way to us the Bracers!" Trek revealed what Ao-Ki taught him.  
"Gormiti Elemental Knights!" Trek called out as Rock energy surrounded him, "Force of the Rock!" He yelled out as yellow summoning sign appeared below him while on the circles, four boulders with yellow crystals bursted from each circle, one bursted out to reveal a spirit of an apatosaur warrior with drill arms, a spirit of a gorilla warrior with stone fists, a spirit of a jaguar warrior with a mace on her arm and a spirit of an ankylosaur warrior with a horned helmet, Trek then prepared to summon a Gormiti's power as the spirits surrounded him, "Come forward! Karak!" He cried out as Rock energy covered his body with Karak's symbol in front of him. Karak's spirit then fused with him as they are covered in a yellow crystal which then bursted to reveal Trek turn into the living image of Karak, a large warrior with fist made of solid rock, he wore brown, yellow and stone grey gear, stone gorilla feet and a long simian tail with stone covering it, the newly transformed Gormiti then jumped out as the Rock energy immediately vanished, he landed as he prepared for battle, the Troopers froze in shock, "No!" Gredd said shocked at Karak's return, "Yes!" Trek/Karak said suddenly his eyes glowing yellow but they immediately changed back to brown eyes, he stood surprised and he looked at himself in surprise, "I'm Karak?" Trek/Karak said surprised looking at his hands, which were now covered in rock and much larger than usual, but the Bracer suddenly glowed and spoke, "Heralds! It's good to be back!" The real Karak's voice spoke through the Bracer, Trek/Karak stood in surprise as Karak continued, "Thank you-Wait..." Karak said surprised at the other Heralds's appearances and sensed something in them, "Are you a little..." he was suddenly cut off by Ikor, "Yeah, we're the new 'mini' Heralds." Ikor said realizing what he meant, "Now you both want to turn your attention to the extra extra large monstrosity behind you?" He said pointing to Gredd, Trek/Karak then turned to see Gredd charging an attack.  
"Dark Wave!" Gredd shouted his attack as he sent a dark energy wave at Trek/Karak, the Troopers cheered him on, "Go Gredd!" One Trooper told Gredd, Trek/Karak then felt Karak instructing him how to attack as his eyes glowed yellow again, "Rock Punch!" He called out his attack with his fist flaring up as he punched the ground, sending a trail of stalagmites towards Gredd, it collided with his attack, causing an purple and yellow explosion, the Shadow Troopers cried out as the explosion dissolved them, and barely blew Gredd, Trek/Karak then stood up amazed at the attack, "Well done!" Ikor said giving Trek thumbs up, "High five!" Riff said holding up a clawed hand, "You're the best Trek!" Eron cheered Trek/Karak who smiled at his friends' encouragement but that gave Gredd the chance to attack him twice, this time hitting Trek/Karak as he fell to his knees with his hands on the ground, "Stay focused Herald!" Karak's voice spoke to Trek, "We Gormiti gain our strength from your willpower!", the other Heralds, realizing they just distracted Trek/Karak, "It was him." They quickly told Karak's spirit while staying back, Trek/Karak then focused on the battle once again, "Ha! Your Heralds are rookies Gormiti, you will never beat me!" He taunted Karak through Trek as he once charged his attack, Trek/Karak tried to attack but something stopped him "I'm afraid the Darkan is right Heralds." Karak told the Heralds, "Retreat! Protect the Elestar!" Karak told them.  
"Dark Wave!" Gredd shot the dark energy wave at them, "This way!" Ao-Ki pointed to a hidden entrance, "Tower, open!" She told the Tower, it quickly lowered some rocks, revealing a hidden entrance to somewhere, Ao-Ki quickly grabbed Trek/Karak as they all ran through the entrance but energy surrounded the Heralds as they reverted to their normal forms but now their outfits changed to fit their new roles as Heralds, so did their ears, tails, wings and hair, Riff now has longer fire colored hair with black stripes on his ears and tail, Ikor has ice spikes on his hair, Trek's hair now looked like it was made of stone and Eron's hair is longer with light blue tips and his wings now had red tips, the Heralds seemed shock at their slightly changed original forms "We've changed back!" Riff said in surprise, "Woah, we've got cool outfits though!" Eron commented on their outfits as they entered the entrance which quickly closed, the attack crashed on the door with no damage, causing boulders to fall from the Tower's roof, "Come back!" Gredd roared but got hit in the head by a falling boulder.

* * *

The moons finished aligning with the sun completely as the kids ran (while Eron flew with his wings) to a column of the Tower, "We must protect the Elestar!" Ao-Ki told the Heralds while gripping the Elestar tightly, "If the Darkans get it, their whole army will invade Gorm!" But they all heard a crash behind them as the stopped to look at the source of the crash, Gredd had broken through the doors and walked towards them menacingly, "Right, and you won't stop us!" Gredd said proving Ao-Ki right about their plan, "Gormians! Prepare to be erased!" He then charged another attack, "Let's-" Riff stopped as he tried to think of something, "I-" he came up with nothing as he turned out Ao-Ki with worry, "What can we do!?" He said with worry, Ao-Ki thought of something, "You could-" she stops, "No, it's a stupid idea, only the best Heralds could do it. You have no training and it won't work!" She said about the unknown plan.  
Eron suddenly raised up his hand along with his wings, "I vote for Ao-Ki's stupid idea!" He said without doubt, "I'm with Eron" Riff said agreeing with his friend, "It doesn't look like we have many options" he said, Gredd's attack was almost finished charging as Ao-Ki then prepared for her plan, "All right." She said as the the turned to them, "Join your Bracers and focus as a team" she explained, "Be one with your energies and try to summon the power of a Gormiti Lord." She finished, Riff suddenly felt ecstatic, "I choose!" He said excitedly with his tail wagging "Can I choose? Can I choose?" He pleaded, "Go ahead." Ikor said sarcastically, "At least if we fail, it's on you." He told Riff, who got annoyed at that statement, they all then went into their battle poses, "Gormiti Elemental Knights!" Riff called out as they went into their Elemental poses and lights sparked from their Bracers as energy surrounded them, "Wrath of the Wind!" Eron cried out with Lord Helios' symbol appearing on his arms as the Wind Lord's spirit appeared, "Force of the Rock!" Trek called out with Lord Titano's symbol appeared in his arms as well as his spirit behind him, "Might of the Ice!" Ikor shouted as both Lord Trytion's symbol and spirit materialized, "Power of Fire!" Riff called out as Lord Keryon's symbol appeared on his arms while his spirit appeared behind Riff, they all prepared to summon a Lord as the spirits gathered behind them, "Come forward Gormiti Lord of Fire, Keryon!" Riff called out as the symbols of the others fades while Keryon's symbol grew larger as the Lord of Fire's spirit flew to Riff and Fire energy surrounded them, the energy then exploded to reveal not Riff or his Gormiti form, but him turned into an exact image of the Lord of Fire himself, the newly transformed Lord then jumped in front of the others, who are focusing his energy, as the energy surrounding them faded, "Mega Dark Wave!" Gredd shouted, sending a larger dark energy wave at them, Riff/Keryon's eyes then glowed yellow as he then sent his own attack, "Magmablast!" He called out as he sent a blast of fire at his opponent, the attacks collided as both went into a power struggle, Riff/Keryon then focused further as he strengthened his attack, nearly overpowering Gredd, Riff/Keryon is amazed at the power he is now using, as well fighting a Darkan in the form of Keryon "So cool!" He said nearly stopping his attack to look down at the others, "Isn't that so cool?" He said smiling but Gredd then attempted to overpower him, causing Riff/Keryon to struggle, "Focus Heralds!" Keryon's voice spoke through Riff's Bracer, Riff/Keryon and the other Heralds seemed lost for a moment, "Maintain your concentration! You all have to work together!" Ao-Ki told them, "You can't defeat me! Despite looking like Gormiti, you're not Heralds, deep inside, you're still just kids" Gredd taunted them, "Don't listen to him! Focus" Keryon's voice assured the Heralds, Riff then focused again as he once again charged his attack, this time strong enough to overpower Gredd further, "You're doing it! The Darkan is losing!" she said encouraging them further, the Heralds let out yells as Riff/Keryon's attack finally reached Gredd, causing an explosion, it faded quickly to reveal a burnt Gredd collapsing on the floor exhausted, Riff/Keryon's eyes returned to normal as he smirked in victory, "Surrender spawn of Voidus!" Keryon's voice said through Riff's Bracer, Gredd thought of something as he smirked, "I kneel before you Lord Keryon." He faked, hiding a sneak attack.  
The Heralds, thinking they won, regained their surroundings, "Yes! We won!" Riff/Keryon cheered as they have a small celebration, "We defeated the bad guy! We defended the Elestar!" Riff/Keryon said, unfortunately, Gredd then released his sneak attack, "Underdark!" Gredd called out as he punched the floor, releasing a trail of dark energy towards Ao-Ki, Keryon's spirit then noticed this quickly, "Watch out!" He cried out to Ao-Ki as the Heralds then looked in shock, it hit Ao-Ki, knocking her down and sending the Elestar to the sky, "No!" The Heralds cried out in shock, Gredd used his dark energy and the Elestar then shattered into various pieces, all scattering to parts unknown, "The Elestar!" Keryon yelled in shock at the Elestar's fate. "Where is your focus now Heralds?" Gredd taunted the shocked Heralds as he charged another attack, but Riff/Keryon instead felt his confidence and focus growing stronger than before as he and the others grew more determined, "I...Feel more focused than ever!" He said with a confident smile, "Guys?" He looked at the others, "Let's kick his butt!" Eron said with the others agreeing, "Yes!" Ao-Ki said glad they are now working together as the Heralds then proceeded with the attack, "Dark Wave!" Gredd shot another dark energy wave, the Heralds focused their energy as Riff/Keryon charged his attack, "Give my regards to Voidus!" Keryon's voice said, "Magmablast!" He once again launched his attack, now just easily evaporating the dark energy wave and headed straight to Gredd, he shielded himself as the attack collided with his gauntlets, Riff/Keryon let out a battle cry as he finished Gredd off, "The prophecy! The darkness!" Gredd's said in disbelief as he was sent back to Darkor through a purple portal which then disappeared, Riff/Keryon suddenly reverted to a slightly exhausted Riff and a blue holographic Keryon glowing from his Bracer, "Keryon?" Riff said in surprise at the hologram. Riff then realized they just defeated a Darkan, he and the others then cheered in victory, "Now you have to admit it." Riff reminded his friends again about his theory, "Keryon is the best!" He said about Keryon's consciousness in hologram form as he tried to hug him but fell down instead which left Keryon and the others surprised without words.

* * *

In Darkor, in the Voidus's throne room, the portal appeared and spat out Gredd before fading, "My Lord! I wasn't able to bring back the Elestar!" Gredd told Voidus about his failure, "But I destroyed it!" He said, but that made Voidus enraged, "The Elestar cannot be destroyed you fool!" Voidus roared, "You just scattered the shards all over a Gorm!" He explained to a Gredd what actually happened to the Elestar, "I need the Elestar!" he growled as he blasted a dark energy ray, the Shadow Trooper that got dissolved by the energy ray earlier then dodged the attack this time by ducking down, he got back up with a sigh of relief of not having to regenerate again.

* * *

The moons then moved away from the sun, the light returning once more to Gorm, the hologram Keryon then kneeled down to talk with the Heralds, "Until the Elestar is returned to the One Tower, Voidus can break through the shield of light." He explained, "The Darkans will be coming." he warned them, "The Bracers have chosen you Heralds." He assured them with a smile as Riff nodded with agreement.  
The hologram Keryon stood up again, "The fate of Gorm is in your hands." he said before his hologram faded into red light and returned to Riff's Bracer. "We'll fight the Darkans... and we'll find the shards of the Elestar!" He said confidently, "And we'll save a Gorm cause we're heroes!" Eron said, "Well, mostly me" He said smiling, with his wings flapping, "What? I did the work!" Trek complained, the Heralds began to quarrel who did better as Ao-Ki looked at the Tower, whose crystal glowed, "Yes Tower, this is going to be a long quest" Ao-Ki said smiling assuringly to the Heralds.

The Heralds' adventure to find the shards of the Elestar and save Gorm, has now begun.

* * *

The aventure to find the shards and save Gorm has begun, i can also tell you about their animal features, Riff has tiger ears, fur, claws and tail, Keryon has lion ears and tail, Ikor has wolf ears and tail, Trek has horns and a reptile tail, Karak has monkey feet and tail but his animal is a gorilla with a tail, Eron has eagle wings and talons and Ao-Ki has dragon horns, feathered wings and tail, also, Voidus is a dark dragon and Gredd is a rhino. Eron will be flying normally and also use his talons and wings for many occasions


End file.
